The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The Internet has transformed both consumer sales and advertising. Where once a person had to physically visit a store to review the available merchandise and make a selection, now people can sit in front of a computer in their home and review a vast array of selections and offerings. Once a consumer has decided to purchase an item, they can initiate an online purchase and have the item shipped directly to their home. Before online sales and product promotion, companies had to strategically market and promote their offerings to consumers, through traditional media such as television, newspapers or billboards and hope that the consumers were paying attention as they drove by the billboard or read the article on that page of the newspaper.
With the Internet, numerous, dynamic advertisements can be marketed to consumers on a website-to-website basis, via mobile software application, or based upon selected downloaded content. Further, the ability to gather information on users and the flexibility of digital media allow advertisers to be precise in targeting their ads, has generated complex marketing and promotional strategies.
Mobile communications devices such as smart phones and tablets devices are further transforming consumer sales and advertising. Instead of having to be in front of a desktop computer, consumers can shop and purchase from almost anywhere they have cell phone coverage. An advertisement can be delivered to an individual's smart phone or tablet, with the device notifying the individual of the availability of the ad. Further, the global positioning systems (GPS) and cameras built into mobile devices provide new ways to target ads to consumers and to provide inducements or rewards. Using GPS, a person can be presented with ads based upon their current location and proximity to offered products and services. Further, a scannable barcode printed on a poster can allow a consumer in a sporting event to use their mobile phone camera to scan the code and instantly receive, on their phone, an ad or special offer, or even a reward such as a free beverage from the concession stand.
The ubiquity and intrusiveness of mobile devices also pose challenges for consumer sales and advertising. People are increasingly inundated with information and advertising, making it more difficult for a company or advertiser to engage an attentive consumer. Games have historically captured people's attention. The opportunity to win something based on luck, not skill or mental exertion, can give people a sense of anticipation, increasing attentiveness and engagement with potential advertisement messages.
Mobile devices allow games to be delivered directly to a consumer, providing a quick and easy respite from the real world. Further, mobile devices can be used to instantly deliver the prize or award, continuing the consumer's engagement. For companies selling to and advertising to consumers, games offer a unique engagement tool, something that can be used to capture and keep a consumer's attention and allow the presentation of a special offer or advertisement.
Therefore, companies that sell and advertise to consumers would benefit from a game that can be used to engage consumers and present advertising, and further a platform that allows the creation of custom smart phone or tablet games that also presents advertising and instant prizes or rewards.